


Should Have Lived A Life Of Corruption

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Corruption is bad m'kay?, Drabble, Gen, Other, Poor Life Decisions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The righteous die young, and the corrupt live forever. This is something I came to terms with a long time ago." Character Death.<br/>Gregory POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Lived A Life Of Corruption

Death is a funny thing if you ask me. The righteous die young and the corrupt live forever. This is something I came to terms with a long time ago.  
So my current situation shouldn't really surprise me.  
I blame Christophe.  
I don't usually go out into the field. I'm a brain. A Political. I plan. I strategize. I leave the breaking and entering, and the gunfights to Christophe.  
Don't look at me like that. I don't trick him into doing me dirty work, or anything of the sort. He's a danger junkie. He's gets off on violence and crime. Hand him a Beretta and he's like a child on Christmas morning. And this whole situation is his fault anyway.  
I already told you that, didn't I? Glad to see you're paying attention.  
Now where was I? Ahh yes. Christophe.  
He convinced me to come along on a job with him. He'd tell you something different, but that's irrelevant. The job started off well, as per usual. But at some stage along the line we were ambushed. Then everything went to shit, if you'll pardon the vulgarity.  
Christophe and I were separated and driven to opposite sides of the building. I'm not entirely sue what happened over the next few minutes, but one thing I do know is that between me and the men who had me cornered in a hallway, is that, regrettably, they were the superior shots. Not that I'd ever admit that to the French bastard I call a best friend.  
I felt a sharp, piecing pain in my abdomen and thick hot blood drenched my Armani shoes. They weren't cheap either.  
When they noticed they'd hit me, the retreated, laughing to themselves, assuming I didn't have much of a chance of doing any damage after being pummelled with lead.  
They were correct.  
They left me grasping the wall to support myself. I presume they went to assist with taking out Christophe.  
They're all probably dead by now. As I said, the corrupt live forever. I've no doubt Christophe will stroll out of this building completely unscathed. Dickhead.  
I staggered through a door which had been previously blocked by the idiots with the annoyingly accurate shots, and collapsed on the floor.  
And that's how I can to be lying on a filthy, vermin infested bathroom with my blood mixing with dirt and urine on the grimy floor. I always expected my death to be more elaborate and glamorous. And considerably more dramatic. This. . Well, this is no where near worthy of someone of my brilliance.  
My vision begins to blur, and my heart beat slowls.  
Teetering on the edge of the abyss, I allow myself to indulge in two final thoughts;  
How fucking undignified  
And  
Fuck you, Christophe.


End file.
